November
2011 *10th - vivianvideo.com site update (misc). *11th - How to Purchase a Car is uploaded to YouTube, and the song Ghost Factory is created. *13th - The song Intensity Engine is created. *14th - Ask Freee 2 is released on DeviantArt. *15th - Let's Play Awesome: Portal the Flash Version part 1 is released. *16th - vivianvideo.com site update (misc, front page). *18th - Brandov's Stick Figure Comic 1 and 2 are released. *20th - The song Educational Subjects is created. *21st - The song Electron Circuit is created. *22nd - The audio for SIA: Dr. Prof. Bomhimmer 1 is recorded. *23rd - SIA: Dr. Prof. Bomhimmer 1 is filmed, edited, and released on YouTube. *24th - This wiki reaches 400 articles. The 400th page was Strangity Intensive Audio. *27th - The song Final Heli is created. *29th - The song Industrial Inferno (2008) is remade. 2010 *5th - Brandcraft 3.2 is released. *10th - Brandcraft 4.0 is released. *14th - Work begins on May Contain Zombies. The song May Contain Zombies is created. *24th - Let's Play Awesome: Ocarina of Time Part 17 is filmed. *27th - 60 Second Comics 93 is released. *28th - 60 Second Comics 94 is released. *30th - 60 Second Comics 95 is released. 2009 *3rd - Let's Play Awesome: Ocarina of Time part 3 is filmed. *7th - Let's Play Awesome: Ocarina of Time parts 5 and 6 are filmed. *18th - Let's Play Awesome: Ocarina of Time part 3 is released. *27th - Let's Play Awesome: Ocarina of Time part 4 is released. *29th - Let's Play Awesome: Ocarina of Time part 5 is released. 2008 *1st - Work begins on Explore, version 1 is finished, and it goes on hiatus. *3rd - The song Crazy 2 is created. *4th - Work begins on Safefall. *11th - Journey Into the Mines version 1.3 is finished. *13th - Pink Lemonade 1 is released. *15th - Safefall goes on hiatus. The song Prog is created. *17th - The song Happy Go Frenzy is created and released on YouTube. *19th - Mid Hit is created. *21st - Journey Into the Mines version 1.4 is finished. *28th - Insanity 1 is released on YouTube. *29th - The songs Peacedarkca, Tes, and Beat are created. 2007 *1st - Exclusives 13 and 14 are released. The songs Underwater, Mind 1, Light 1, Dark Mind, Medieval China, Joyous March, Mind 2, Evil Tune, and Jungle Type are created. *2nd - Exclusives 15 is released, and there are 5 SheezyArt updates. Shoo and Box version 2 is finished. Work resumes on Fox Monster, but then goes back on hiatus the same day. *3rd - There are 9 SheezyArt updates. *4th - There are 12 SheezyArt updates. *5th - Ask Freee 5 is released, and there are 3 SheezyArt updates. Work begins on Goochey Drag N Drop. *6th - Ask Freee 6 is released, and there are 2 SheezyArt updates. *8th - There are 6 SheezyArt updates. *9th - There is a SheezyArt update. *10th - The song Coolz 1 is created. *11th - There are 2 SheezyArt updates. The songs Dangerous 1 and Death 5 are created. *12th - There is a SheezyArt update, and work begins on Dungeon Escape. The songs Synthbass, Battlez 1, and Thing are created. *13th - Exclusives 16 is released. The songs Song 1, Downslide, Darkish, and Tutorial are created. *14th - Ask Freee 7 is released, and there are 2 SheezyArt updates. The song Coolz 2 is created. *16th - There is a SheezyArt update. The songs Builder Theme, Levelz, Winlev, Peace Death, Child 1, and Spookish 1 are created. *17th - The song Beat 1 is created. *18th - There are 2 SheezyArt updates. *19th - There is a SheezyArt update. *20th - FJFS 1 is released. *21st - FJFS 2 is released. *22nd - FJFS 3 is released, and there are 2 SheezyArt updates. *23rd - Work begins on Adventure Pizza Co. *24th - Dungeon Escape version 1 finished and put on hiatus. The songs Startup and Forest 1 are created. *25th - The songs Boss Final and The Moon Song are created, and there are 2 SheezyArt updates. *28th - FJFS 4 is released. *30th - The songs Neat Theme, Tune 1, Try 1, Short 1, and Try 2 are created. 2006 *1st - Shoo and Box 1-5 are released. *5th - Shoo and Box 6 is released. *15th - Teen Pokey the Penguin 1 and 2 are released. *21st - Pine Trees Killing My Front Lawn 1-3 are released. *25th - Teen Pokey the Penguin 3 is released. *26th - Teen Pokey the Penguin 4 is released. *27th - Teen Pokey the Penguin 5 and 6 are released, as well as a notecard comic episode of Goochey Combat. 2005 *9th - Brandon Vivian creates his first website, Hoaxilery. *25th - MadTwister Trading Cards of Goochey With Feet, Doug Mucous, Stupertoast, and Calcuwarper are created. *28th - A MadTwister Trading Card of Locoman is created.